


Angst, Feels, Love (And Maybe a Little Hurt Feels too)

by FrankieParkerWinchester



Series: 1000+ Worded Fics and Prompts [6]
Category: Spider-Man (Ultimateverse)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ava Loves the Romance Feels, Danny Has Feels, For Multiple Nights, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Luke is Helpful, M/M, Oops, Peter Has Angst, Peter is an Idiot, Sam is Not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieParkerWinchester/pseuds/FrankieParkerWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Title taken -and changed- from Eat, Pray, Love, story is nothing like the movie)</p><p> </p><p>On the plane, Peter is nearly asleep when a thought crosses his mind.  He won’t ever see Danny again.  Peter hears Danny get up; Peter stares out of the small window and doesn’t respond when Danny asks him something, to which Peter pretends not to hear.  He listens to Danny walk away with his eyes closed, completely focused on the sounds around him.  He hears Danny come back, and a hand lays on his shoulder delicately.</p><p>“Peter?” Danny’s soft voice reverberates in Peter’s head. I’ve only got one more year to hear his voice, Peter’s thoughts ring loudly.  Danny’s hand slowly slides off Peter’s shoulder, Peter hears Danny sit in the seat across the aisle.</p><p>Peter doesn’t move, doesn’t open his eyes, he just sits there with head against the window pane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deejay13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deejay13/gifts).



> Written for Deejayhearts13, she wanted: "a spideyfist story that takes place after they both return from kun lun (as friends) and Peter is taking the whole, one year left thing pretty hard and kind of gives danny the cold shoulder; then after a few weeks they make up and danny asks him out (and of course Peter says yes)?"  
> I tried, and I hope you like this part

“I win! I am king! Kun L’un is mine!” Scorpion said after sitting on the throne.

“No! Iron Fist deserves that throne!” Peter says.

“The contest is over my friend.” Danny’s voice echoes around Peter, he turns and sees the blond walking towards him with two of the Kun L’un elders.

“But Danny—”

The elder with the long gray beard continues walking when the other two stop, he grabs Peter’s arm and lifts it up.

“The return of Shou Lou goes to the warrior Iron Fist by proxy of his honorable champion The Spider.”

“No!” Scorpion shouts, standing up with angry tone in his voice. “I crossed the finish line! I claimed the throne! I am king!” Scorpion walks forward until he is no more than three feet away from the Kun L’un elder.

“This was not a battle of physical nor combative skill; Shou Lou reveals the true heart of the man. With honor comes victory.” The elder says wisely, his soothing yet deep and rumbly voice echoing around them. “We misjudged you Spider, it appears that could teach us a thing or two about humility and honor.” He turns around to face Danny before speaking again. “You chose wisely, like a king must.”

“This is not right!” Scorpion yells out.

“Brother, calm yourself.” Danny says, walking over to stand in front of Scorpion, using his simple wooden cane to help him walk.

“You,” Scorpion moves forward until he is right in Danny’s face, “are worse than this impure outsider scum. You left paradise, you left us! You left me!” Scorpion punches Danny in his solar plexus; Danny glides across the snow from the force, stopping himself just before he falls off the edge. Scorpion grabs his ‘tail’—a curved blade attached to a seemingly endless length of rope—and throws it at Danny. Danny leans back just as the blade reaches his neck, he keeps leaning backwards as the blade stretches out to its full length, just barely missing him.

For a moment there Peter had thought Danny wouldn’t fall, seeing as he’s what Peter like to call the ‘Zen Master’, but Danny loses his footing in the snow-covered edge. Peter almost uses his web shoters to help Danny, but the blond grabs ahold of the blades handle and uses it to stop himself from falling and the force sends him up into the air; Danny lands just feet from Scorpion as the blade is stopped by Scorpion grabbing onto the green handle.

“You think you can just come back and rule us, you’re tainted!” Scorpion says as he swings the blade at Danny; who dodges each swing with ease. Peter worries that Scorpion might just be able to hurt Danny.

Scorpion goes flying backwards when Danny lands a kick to the jaw. Danny goes into a fighting stance as Scorpion rubs his jaw and runs to attack Danny. Peter smiles under his mask; _he gonna loooose,_ Peter thinks. Peter watches Dany duck under a punch, and moves just out of range.

“I left on a quest for knowledge to better myself. You stayed brewing in anger and spite. That is why you attacked me in New York.”

“You knew he was the ninja?” Peter asks, his arms held out as he speaks and lowered when he finishes.

“Of course I did. We trained together for years, but I’d hoped he might see the error of his ways before it came to this. If anyone has dishonored Kun L’un, it’s you Scorpion.” Scorpion jumps up and throws his blade at Danny, who uses his new iron fist on his left hand to stop the blade, shattering it. Scorpion pulls it back with a shocked look on his face.

“Two iron fists!” Peter says, shocked, yet just the slightest bit aroused too.

“Kun L’un rewards the worthy, he truly is the one.” The elder says to Peter, but he never looks away from Danny.

Danny punches Scorpion once, and Scorpion hits the ground, unable to get himself back to his feet.

“Please, mercy! I am sorry. I was blind!” Scorpion says as he tries to get up, but he doesn’t have the strength to do so.

“Yes you were.” The elder says after walking to stand above Scorpion. “You have much to learn, and I sincerely hope you do, in exile.”

As Peter watches all this happen, he realizes something. “Wait, when did you get your eyesight back?”

“Before the race, but I did not need eyes to see that I picked an honorable champion.” Danny says with a small smile. Peter thinks he should smile like that all the time.

“So I’m like the chosen one?!”

“Let’s not push it.”

 

**_ _-o0O0o-_ _ **

 

“Daniel, we were thinking,” The Kun L’un elder says, stepping closer to the blond King. “If more outsiders are like your friend, perhaps all of Kun L’un can benefit from our leader walking among them at least for one more year.”

_One year? That’s it? I don’t want to lose him… Just one more year…_

Danny steps back and bows. “One year.” Danny smiles widely. “Then I will return to take the mantle I have so graciously been given. Thank you Master.”

Peter grabs Danny’s arms, lifts him up and sets him down behind him. “Sweet, lay one on me sensei short-stuff.” Peter holds out his fist for the elder to bump his own fist against. Peter ends up flying through the double doors landing in the snow with a crunch and an “ow”.

 

**_ _-o0O0o-_ _ **

****

On the plane, Peter is nearly asleep when a thought crosses his mind. He won’t ever see Danny again. Peter hears Danny get up; Peter stares out of the small window and doesn’t respond when Danny asks him something, to which Peter pretends not to hear. He listens to Danny walk away with his eyes closed, completely focused on the sounds around him. He hears Danny come back, and a hand lays on his shoulder delicately.

“Peter?” Danny’s soft voice reverberates in Peter’s head. _I’ve only got one more year to hear his voice,_ Peter’s thoughts ring loudly. Danny’s hand slowly slides off Peter’s shoulder, Peter hears Danny sit in the seat across the aisle.

Peter doesn’t move, doesn’t open his eyes, he just sits there with head against the window pane.

 

**_ _-o0O0o-_ _ **

 

Peter basically ignores Danny every day after they left Kun L’un; only talking to the blond when he deemed it absolutely necessary.

Danny felt like he’d done something to the brunet but didn’t know what, or how to fix it. So Danny went to Luke one day after school, asking him if the darker skinned man knew what he had done wrong to Peter.

“I don’t think it’s something _you_ did.” Luke says as they walk side by side.

“I don’t understand.” Danny responds, utterly confused.

“Maybe something happened that day that Peter didn’t want to happen?” Luke suggested with a shrug. “Or you know, he doesn’t want something to happen that is going to happen.”

Danny stopped walking, Luke turned around a couple of steps ahead of the blond teenager. “I will join you and the others at Aunt May’s.” Danny says before turning around and running.

“Just be back before dinner! Sam and Aunt May are making spaghetti and meatballs!” Luke shouts, ignoring the stares from strangers walking past.

 

Luke walks into Peter’s home with a smug smile that has the others asking him why he’s smiling like that. “I just know that something that should’ve happened sooner is going to happen either tonight or tomorrow.” Is all that Luke says.

 

Danny comes back just seconds before Aunt May calls everyone (but Sam of course) to the table for dinner.

 

**_ _-o0O0o-_ _ **

 

Peter is standing next to his drawer standing, wearing only a pair of sweats, about to put on a pajama shirt when there is a short and tentative knock on his door; when Peter opens up the door Danny is standing on the other side, looking down at the floor with both his arms behind his back. Peter turns away from the door before Danny starts talking.

“At first, Peter, I thought I had done wrong to you.” Peter stops, and then turns to stare at Danny; Danny keeps staring at the floor. “You would speak to me only when we were in battle my—Peter. I had help in realizing that it was something else that kept you from speaking to me, and had kept me trying to find out why you would not converse with me outside of fighting.” Danny lifts his head to look Peter in the eyes. “Peter,” Danny takes a deep breath and brings his left hand around and holds it out: between his index, middle finger, and thumb is a rose; a beautiful, thornless, red rose that looked to be just days before being fully bloomed. Ava’s squeal echoes down the hall.

“I apologize for taking so long in realizing this,” Danny pauses; Peter kept glancing back and forth form the rose and Danny. “But I—”

“ _Danny_ ,” Peter exhaled, cutting off the blond who just stared at him with wide hopeful eyes. “Don’t.” Peter turns away from the blond, but as much as his heart and mind want him too, he doesn’t turn back around until his shirt is on and he passes Danny to head downstairs.

Danny stares at nothing, he feels a hand on his shoulder, knowing it’s a gesture of sympathy he shrugs it off and walks into the room. He ignores Luke saying his name in favor of dropping the rose on Peter’s bed and opening the window. His name is said once more before he dives out headfirst, dropping onto the snow delicately on his feet. Wearing only a too-tight tank and a pair of pajama shorts, he runs, not because of Peter, but because he had another idea.

And he needs all night for it.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this part is short, this was all I could get my brain to come up with...But I finished it, I can finally get started on the next prompt! Woo

It’s nearly dawn when Peter wakes up, his room is unusually quiet; and that lets Peter know that Danny hasn’t come back yet.  Peter throws his covers off himself and slings his legs over the edge of his bed, dropping his head into his hands.  He stays that way until the strumming of a guitar brings him out of the haze.

In his pajama pants and a white tank, Peter leaves his room to follow the sound.  Peter stopped halfway down the stairs when a soft voice echoed throughout the house along with the strumming.

Peter nearly fell down the stairs—twice I might add—trying to get to the source before it ended.  On the couch sat Danny, a guitar in his lap and a silver pick between his fingers.  Danny looks up when Peter stops just feet away from him.

“I, won’t, hesitate, no, more, no, more, it, cannot, wait, I’m yours,” Danny sings.

Peter notices that Danny’s hands are shaking when he stops playing and singing, obviously at the end of the song.

“Peter, I—”

“No, you’ll ruin the moment,” Peter interrupts, “well I guess the moment ended with the song…” Peter’s voice trails off when he watches Danny tilt his head in confusion. “Wait, did I get that wrong?” Peter fakes panic, “was that supposed to be a moment?  Because I feel like it was, but if it wasn’t and you were just playing for the sake of playing then I should be okay with that.  But if it was supposed to be a moment then you should put down the guitar and kiss me right the fuck now.”

Danny smiles, sitting the guitar onto the floor and leaning it against the couch; he stands and walks over to Peter.  Peter rolls his eyes when Danny doesn’t do anything, so he grabs the blond’s hair and pulls his head closer.

The kiss wasn’t sweet, but it wasn’t exactly rough.  And their teeth clacked together when rather large hands landed on their shoulders and Luke’s voice was loud in their ears.

“Maybe you two should do this someplace else, other people live here too you know.  Not that this isn't what everyone here was waiting for.  Just keep it behind a closed, and preferably _locked_ , door.”

Danny begins to apologize, but Peter pulls him away and up the stairs. “Like he said, keep it behind a locked door, never said anything about it needing to be soundproof.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried, I feel like the ending could've been better, but my brain just hasn't been cooperating with me.  
> ~~~~  
> Anyway! Got any fic ideas (like long stories)/prompts? Shove them into my inbox on my tumbr (rylandsatinydevil.tumblr.com) or down in the comments


End file.
